1) FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention herein relates to an improved card reader structure with an axial-rotate joint, more especially, a structure free from the trouble of using a connecting cable but capable of replacing different flash cards and also permitting the body to rotate in different angles to make the card reader more convenient and adaptable in use.
2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The common and present card reader, as shown in FIG. 1, usually consists of a main board (11) mounted with an insertion slot (12) and connected to an USB plug (14) via a cable (13) to plug the USB plug (14) into the computer main board with the flash memory card (15) being inserted into the insertion slot (12). The use of the cable (13) for connecting makes this kind of structure quite inconvenient in field application. Therefore, some of the manufacturers developed an attachable flash memory storage device, as shown in FIG. 2. The device is designed with built-in flash memory in its body (21) with an USB plug (22) mounted on one end. Although the volume has been reduced significantly and the trouble of using the connecting cable has been eliminated, the flexibility has been sacrificed. Since the memory has been built-in, it is not replaceable or expandable. The shortcomings associated with both designs have been criticized by and have troubled consumers for a long time. Therefore, whether an improved card reader structure capable of increasing the substantial efficiency and enhancing the practical value of that product to be provided has became a specific need and the motive of the innovation of the invention herein.
Therefore, the primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an improved card reader structure with an axial-rotate joint comprised of a body assembled by an upper and a lower shells disposed therein with a converting circuit connected with an insertion slot and an USB plug to make the insertion slot and the USB plug project respectively from one of the longitudinal sides and the front end of the body to eliminate the trouble of using the connecting cable but to be directly plugged into the USB receptacles provided by the computer so as to improve the shortcoming of becoming tangled by the cable of the conventional card reader.
Another objective of the invention herein is to achieve the purpose of being capable of replacing the memory thus enhancing the cost efficiency of the card reader by providing an insertion slot mounted on one side of the body to be inserted by different flash memory cards.